The Soulless
by DissectingPomegranates
Summary: *One-Shot* Enid Nightshade decides to take matters into her own hands. Revenge. What will be the ultimate price to pay and will her opinion be changed?


_A/N: Greetings_

_Just another random one-shot while I'm unable to fix the upcoming (TWO) chapters of Shattered Pieces, this wee fic has been saved on the peg-drive for a while and after a re-write, some music and a wee drinkypoo...this is the end result._

_Ignore any/all spelling/grammar mistakes ;)  
_

_Enjoy x_

The soulless

Enid darted from pillar to shadow to another pillar before silently investigating the empty corridors, to ensure there were no witnesses. The coast was clear and she rushed impatiently, bouncing madly with youthful energy and excitement, unable to contain her bubbling secret as she rushed to meet up with her friends, who were still in the hall toying and carefully examining their supper. Cold lumpy mashed potatoes and the unimpressive water that was suppose to be gravy lay mockingly on their plates and no amount of threats would cause them to swallow back the horrible display of a meal, favouring the option of going to their rooms, starving.

Enid had sacrificed her supper but it appear she did not miss much instead she had chose to carry out her mission and much to her own surprise, succeed. She would happily go hungry and only hoped that the fearsome potion mistress had not already discovered her sweet rations which were concealed under her pillow and would see her through to breakfast time, the many joys of lumpy porridge, the thought already turning her stomach.

Her cheeks ached from the permanent smile on her face, catching the attention of her friends.

"Hey...where have you been?" asked Maud

Enid took a seat beside the group, her eyes noticed someone missing "Where's Mildred?"

"Detention...again" sighed Ruby pushing away her plate, deciding she'd had enough

"Poor Mil...least she's not missing much here" complained Jaud "So spill the beans, where were you missy?"

Enid smiled triumphantly "Mildred's sacrifice was not in complete vain! I got it" she proclaimed excitedly "I actually got it!"

"You must be joking...seriously?"

"Aww! C'mon...that's just downright sneaky...I don't like this"

Enid snorted and rolled her eyes "Revenge, my dears is a dish best served cold...like the meals around here" throwing a disgusted look at what had been served as supper "And I'm absolutely starving"

"But Enid...really? Surely you face expulsion or being turned into a frog...remember that poor unfortunate first year?!"

"And HB will be rooting for either option...once she finds out"

Enid interrupted, waving a finger "You mean if..."

"I have a bad feeling about this" muttered Maud, always the moral conscience of the group

"Hey guys! All's fair in war...she _did _take great pleasure in reading _our _diaries and humiliated us. I thought you'd all be well chuffed..."

Everything seemed to work in favour of Enid Nightshade perhaps a little too well but she was completely transfixed on revenge that she failed to notice that she perfect little scheme was a success. Her form teacher was not on dorm duty tonight but rather her polar opposite, the eccentric music teacher Davina Bat was in charge which meant she often forgot to announce and order 'lights out' and would not confiscate their sweet and chocolate rations as she herself had an insatiable sweet tooth but as long as the students were quiet then Davina would consider this night duty, a success.

Hiding from the cold and praying eyes of a surprise dorm check or the sudden appearance of her potion teacher, who seemed to have a sixth sense when discovering trouble before brewing. Enid adjusted the bed-covers over her head and with the use of a little magic, had a levitating ball of light as a make-shift torch.

"Let's see what makes Miss Constance Hardbroom tick" she sniggered and opened the cover, thumbing to the first page.

* * *

"So...did you read it?" asked Maud, eager to hear

"Read what?" asked Mildred, who had no idea of the prior conversation that had taken place at supper time while she had the privilege of serving another detention.

"Enid...only just managed to acquire HB's diary" answered Ruby

"No way!" gasped Mildred

Enid smiled "I have my ways"

"So...are you going to spill the beans?"

She opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed her mouth, unsure where to begin. Greatly overwhelmed with adrenaline fuelled excitement but at the same time, remorseful pity which outweighed the power that the small student now held over her teacher, Enid felt a pang of guilt as her opinion changed upon reading and now saw her deputy headmistress in a new light.

"Good morning girls...loitering with intent, I see" snapped the crisp voice from behind Enid. Immediately, her eyes widened only too quick to recover and they all turned to face her "Well, girls? It is one of those rare days where the sunshine is out and you are all hiding indoors...I can easily arrange for each of you...medial tasks..."

"Sorry, Miss...We were just about to head out..." replied the brave voice of Maud

As if facing a dangerous, wild animal, their movements were slow as to not antagonise their teacher or receive an unfair punishment for either loitering or running in an un-ladylike way.

"Enid Nightshade...Do follow me"

Enid cringed inwardly. She had been foolish to think that she had executed the perfect plan and wracked her brains in case there had been a critical piece of evidence that had given her away.

Silently, she followed Miss Hardbroom into the classroom, the lioness domain and a place of fear for Enid.

"I do believe Miss Nightshade that you have something that does not belong to you"

Enid looked down at her boots, unable to maintain eye contact, this already confirmed her guilt.

"Cat got your tongue?" pushed the interrogation, knowing it was very out of her student's character to at least not argue back or plead her innocents and usually rewarded herself a punishment for her verbal outbursts.

Her wrist ached at the though of monotonously writing hundreds or thousands of lines, depending on the punishment and the fickle mood of the teacher.

"You know...don't you?" Enid whispered, her throat cracked

"Yes...there is very little that gets past me, Enid Nightshade" folding her arms, intently watching the trembling student

"Sometimes...we don't mean those words..."

"Enid" she exasperated, not sure about a student repeating the contents of her dairy "You have indeed got yourself into deep water"

Her head snapped upwards, temper and hormones boiling over "It was only fair...you took our dairies...it was embarrassing...I...I just wanted to give you a taste of your own bitter medicine"

Constance raised an eyebrow and Enid clamped her hands over her mouth, eyes widened in surprise.

"So Enid...how sweet did your just deserts taste? Was it worth the expulsion?"

"I wish it was..."


End file.
